Height Scale
This page is a relative chart of the respective heights of characters and objects found in the Marvel Universe. You can use this page to compare which character of a group is taller or how tall a character is compared to the Baxter Building for instance. Although some of these figures have been known to change from comic to comic, most of these values are static and unchanging, such as the height of Four Freedoms Plaza. ---- __TOC__ 1 Inch ---- 2 Inches ---- 3 Inches ---- 4 Inches ---- 5 Inches ---- 6 Inches * Bug ---- 7 Inches ---- 8 Inches ---- 9 Inches ---- 10 Inches ---- 11 Inches ---- 1 Foot * Sikorsky 1'6" ---- 2 Feet * Atleza - 2'9" * Barker - 2'2" * Howard the Duck * Lockheed - 2'6" * Slick 2'2" * Warstar B'nee - 2'2" ---- 3 Feet * Elsie Dee - 3'2" * Doop - 3'5" * Fader - 3'3" * Gargouille - 3'8" * Puck - 3'6" (Eugene Judd) ---- 4 Feet * Amiko - 4'10 * Annalee - 4'10 * Artie (Arthur Maddicks) - 4'2 * Batwing - 4'2 * Benny Beckley- 4'10 * Bonebreaker * Box (Roger Bochs) * Bruiser (Molly Hayes) - 4'11 * Ernst - 4'2 * Franklin Richards - 4'8 * Gateway - 4'6 * Hope Hibbert - 4'4 * Leech - 4'2 * Neosaurus - 4'6 * Tim Harrison - 4'6 * Twin Terror - 4' * Wolf Cub - 4'3 ---- 5 Feet * Mariko Yashida * Marrina Smallwood ---- 5 Feet 1 Inch * Arsenic (Gertrude Yorkes) * Beautiful Dreamer (Morlocks) * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) * Piper (Savage Land Mutates) * Roulette * Scintilla * Starbolt * Wolfsbane ---- 5 Feet 2 Inches * Ashcan * Firestar * Flatman * Kylun * Peeper * Rem-Ram * Sally Avril ---- 5 Feet 3 Inches * Albert * Blaquesmith * Centennial * Hardball * Kiden Nixon * Squirrel Girl * Tommy * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) ---- 5 Feet 4 Inches * Aged Geghis * Angel Salvatore * Brainchild * Cassandra Nova * Hisako * Karma ("Shan" Coy Manh) * Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) * Pixie * Quill (Max Jordan) * Wallflower ---- 5 Feet 5 Inches * Angel Dust * Belladonna * Big Wheel * Blink (Clarice Ferguson) * Cybele * Dagger * Frederick Foswell * Hussar * Lacuna * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Meltdown (Tabitha Smith) * Oracle (Sybil) * Penance * Plague * Skein * Skids * Vanisher * Vindicator (Heather Hudson) ---- 5 Feet 6 Inches * Amun * Apache Kid * Arcade * Ashley Kafka * Barnacle * Blindfold * Bling (Roxy Washington) * Candi * Caryn * Cissy Ironwood * Darkstar * Don Fortunato * Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Hepzibah * Humbug * Jacob Conover * Jonathan Caesar * Leila Davis * Lorelei * Lupo * Magik (Jimaine Szardos) * Magma (Amara Aquilla) * Dark Phoenix * Jean Grey-Summers * Madelyne Pryor-Summers * Manta * Masque * Nightside * Orator * Saint Anna * Shadowcat (Kitty Pride) * Siryn * Spoor (Andrew Graves) * Sunset Bain * Stepford Cuckoos * Trish Tilby * Venus Dee Milo * Vertigo * Vivisector * X-23 ---- 5 Feet 7 Inches * Avalanche * Annie Ghazikanian * Betty Brant * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Bogeyman * Catiana * Cecilia Reyes * Charlotte Jones * Dead Girl * Destiny (Irene Adler) * Dragoness * Evangeline Whedon * Flex (Adrian Corbo) * Gin Genie * Harpoon (Kodiak Noatak) * Husk (Paige Gurthie) * Jazz * Jean DeWolff * Jetstream * M * Magique * Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) * Match * Moira MacTaggert * Mysterious Fan Boy * Nocturne (TJ Wagner) * Persuasion * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Randi * Sack * Sage (Tessa) * Scaleface * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Shatter * Siryn * Skin * Succubus * Sunpyre * Surge (Norkio Ashida) * Tarot (Marie-Ange Colbert) * Tattoo * Tempo * U-Go-Girl * Valerie Cooper ---- 5 Feet 8 Inches * Arclight * Barney Buskin * Bevatron * Blindspot * Calypso * Cell * Crazy Eight * Cylla Markham * Dark Mairi * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Deathbird * Decay * Domino (Neena Thurman) * Drom * Friedrich Von Roehm * Frogman * Glory Grant * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * John Sublime * Kate Cushing * Kid Omega * Loa * Danielle Moonstar * Jason Ionello * Murmur (Arlette Truffaut) * Neophyte * Pretty Boy * Quentin Quire * Radian * Rhapsody * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Shaman (Micheal Twoyoungmen) * Static * Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) * Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Trance * Vanessa Fisk * Wild Child (Kyle Gibney) * Wither (Kevin Ford) ---- 5 Feet 9 Inches * Anole * Arides * Arranger * Aura * Baroness * Beak * Black Fox * Blimp * Blizzard * Burglar * Buzz * Callisto * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Cloak * Corona * Crime-Master * Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) * Delilah * Delphos * Doctor Octopus * Dr. Windsor * Elixir * Fantomex * Feral * Fever Pitch * Gamesmaster * Goldbug * Icarus * Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) * Legion * Liz Allan-Osborn * Mentor * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Ogun * Pete Wisdom * Phat * Piper (Morlocks) * Rictor * Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) * Sluk * Stevie Hunter * Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) * Vindaloo * Viper * X-Man (Nathan Grey) * Yukio * Zaladane ---- 5 Feet 10 Inches * Ape * Arabian Knight * Asbestos Lady * Astra * Authority * Bambi * Baron Zemo * Black Cat * Cameron Hodge * Carrion * Cat * Cobra * Commanda * Commando (M-Nell) * Conundrum * Crusher Hogan * Disruptor * Electron * Emma Frost * Hammerhead * Harry Leland * Hellion * Human Torch * Impulse * Irene Merryweather * Jackal * Justice (Vance Astrovik) * Ken Ellis * Lady Mastermind * Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) * Lila Cheney * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) * Mastermind (Martinique Jason) * Meggan Braddock * Mentallo * Mesmero * Milan * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Nick Katzenburg * Override * Postman (David) * Prism * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Richard Fisk * Riptide (Janos Quested) * Robert Kelly * Scream * Selene * Senyaka * Snowbird (Narya) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spike Freeman * Spiral * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Thornn * Washout ---- 5 Feet 11 Inches * Agent (Rick Mason) * Alchemy * Alexander Bont * Aurora * Beast (Hank McCoy) (Hank McCoy) (in Ape Form) * Beetle * Bloodwraith * Blowhard * Boomerang * Brent Jackson * Cagliostro * Captain Britain * Captain Ultra * Cerise * Changeling * Coach * Cyclone * Dark Beast * Donald Pierce * Electric Eve * Electro * Empath * Equilibrius * Flashfire * Fly * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Hypno-Hustler * J. Jonah Jameson * Kasper Cole * Katu * Lilandra * Living Monolith * Lorelei * Lupa * Mr. M * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) * Outlaw * Psylocke in british body (Betsy Braddock) * Raza * Ricochet (John Gallo) * Rusty Collins * Sabra * Shinobi Shaw * Storm (Ororo Munroe) * Stacy X * Synch (Everett Thomas) * William Stryker ---- 6 Feet * Achebe * Aegis * Agent X * Aguila (Alejandro Montoya) * Akhenaten * Alkhema * American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) * Amphibius * Animus * Answer * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Archangel (Warren Worthington III) * Atlas * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Baron Mordo * Bart Hamilton * Bedlam * Belladonna * Blackthorn * Blackie Gaxton * Black Tom * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) * Catseye * Chance * Commuter * Daredevil * Earthquake * Emmanuel DaCosta * Equinox * Exodus (Bennet du Paris) * Ezekiel * Foolkiller * Forge * Fusion * Gauntlet * Graydon Creed * Haven * Havok (Alex Summers) * Jason Jerome * Lance Bannon * Magnus (Exiles) * Marrow * Mellencamp * Plutonia * Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Radius * Skullbuster * Squorm * Titan * Windshear (Colin Hume) * Zero ---- 6 Feet 1 Inch * Ahab * Air-Walker (Gabriel Lan) * Ajak * Amelia Voght * Americop * Anne Marie Cortez * Annex * Araki * Black Box * Carlyle * Carnage * Demogoblin * Director * Dormammu * Genesis * Graviton * Hitman * Hobgoblin (Imperial Guard) * Jamie Braddock * John Wraith * Jonas Harrow * Khan * Leash * Madison Jeffries * Mikhail Rasputin * Nick Fury * Orphan * Redneck * Scanner * Slipstream (Davis Cameron) * Spike * Tar Baby * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Trader * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) ---- 6 Feet 2 Inches * 3-D Man (Charles Chandler) * Albion * Anaconda * Armada * A'Sai * Barbarus * Baron Strucker * Beyonder's Human Form * Blade * Captain America * Captain UK * (Carmella) Unuscione * Centurious * Challenger * Collective Man * Collector * Cyber * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) * Doctor Strange * Foreigner * Gambit (Remy LeBeau) * Guardian (James Hudson) * Glob Herman * G-Type * High Evolutionary * Hydro-Man * Jigsaw * John Jameson * Joseph (Magneto's Clone) * Kane * Ka-Zar * Kleinstocks (Harlan, Sven, and Eric) * Longshot * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) * Neutron * Phantazia (Eilenn Harsaw) * Puma * Sebastian Shaw * Smasher (Imperial Gaurd) * Sub-Mariner * Taskmaster * Trevor Fitzroy * Wonder Man * Xorn * Zeitgeist ---- 6 Feet 3 Inches * Agent Zero * Anarchist * Bastion * Corsair (Christopher Summers) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dominic Fortune * Emplate * Healer * Kangaroo * La Nuit * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Projector * Roma * Shatterstar * Vargas ---- 6 Feet 4 Inches * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) * Abyss * Anti-Cap * Arc * Bandit * Belasco * Brother Power * Chrome * Deathlok * Diamond Lil (Lilian Crawford-Jeffries) * Firelord * Iguana * Kaine * Margali Szardos * Maximus Lobo * Sasquatch (Walter Langowski) * Silver Surfer ---- 6 Feet 5 Inches * Basilisk * Cardiac * Doppelganger * Fabian Cortez * Gibbon * Litterbug ---- 6 Feet 6 Inches * Beef * Lucas Bishop * Cage * Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) * Colossus (In human form) * Doc Samson * Erg * Gladiator * Gladiator (Kallark) * Man-Wolf * Sabretooth * Scalphunter (Grey Crow) * Silver Samurai * Thor (Odinson) * Vessel ---- 6 Feet 7 Inches * Beta Ray Bill * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (in Steel Form) * Earthmover (Chuck Moss) * Kamal * Supreme Pontiff ---- 6 Feet 8 Inches * Abomination (Emil Bronsky) * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Caliban * Delgado * Henry Peter Gyrich * Jimmy-6 * Maggott (Japheth) * Monstra * Stryfe ---- 6 Feet 9 Inches * Axum * Bloke * Gaza * Grizzly * Mojo ---- 6 Feet 10 Inches * Blockbuster (Michael Baer) * Brainstorm * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) ---- 6 Feet 11 Inches * Joanna Cargill * Old Lace * Omega Red ---- 7 Feet * Black Tarantula * Hulk * Sauron ---- 7 Feet 1 Inch * Sunder ---- 7 Feet 2 Inches * Berserker * Mammomax * Proudstar (James Proudstar) * Warstar C'cil ---- 7 Feet 3 Inches ---- 7 Feet 4 Inches * Battering Ram * Big Betha * F.A.C.A.D.E. ---- 7 Feet 5 Inches ---- 7 Feet 6 Inches ---- 7 Feet 7 Inches * Kangaroo 2 ---- 7 Feet 8 Inches ---- 7 Feet 9 Inches *Amphibion ---- 7 Feet 10 Inches * Hemingway ---- 7 Feet 11 Inches ---- 8 Feet * John Bushmaster - 8'1" * Brood (average size) * Post (Kevin Tremain) * Webwing 8'1" * Wolfsbane in transitory form * Robot X ---- 9 Feet * Alpha the ultimate mutant * Ch'od * Javitz - 9'1" * Wendigo - 9'7" ---- 10 Feet * Adversary * Arsenal- 10'1" * Awesome Andy - 15'1" * Dragon Man- 15'4" * Onslaught * Sasquatch * Wolfsbane - 12' (in full lupine form) ---- 20 Feet * Chtylok - 25' * Galactus - 28.9 ---- 30 Feet ---- 40 Feet ---- 50 Feet ---- 60 Feet ---- 70 Feet ---- 80 Feet ---- 90 Feet ---- 100 Feet * Black Dragon ---- 1000 Feet * Surtur * Ymir ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales